sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unlucky Knuckles
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Unlucky Knuckles Nächste Episode >> ☀Unlucky Knuckles "ist der dreizehnte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 14. Januar 2015 in Frankreich und am 14. Februar 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. ☀Zusammenfassung Knuckles fühlt, dass der einzige Grund, Sonic ihn Bestzeiten immer ist, dass Sonic hat mehr Glück. Also, versucht Knuckles auslaufen zu lassen sein Pech und das Glück Gleichgewicht des Universums zurücksetzen, indem ständig indem er sich in Gefahr. ☀Einsätze Badniks Bee Bot Crab Bot Motobug Cubot Dr. Eggman anspruchsvolle Beaver Lady Goat Bürgermeister Fink Mega Mike the Ox alte Affe Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Walrus Kinder Walrus Männlich Wilde Katze ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Unlucky Knuckles / Transcript. Am Strand, Sonic und Knuckles spielen ein Spiel von Gopher-Kugel gegeneinander unter Tails 'Aufsicht. Mit der Niederlage gegen Knuckles Sonic in Münzwurf wird Sonic erlaubt, zuerst zu gehen und bekommt ein Loch-in-one. Allerdings hält Knuckles fehlende seine Aufnahmen und bekommt schnell schlampig. Sonic und Tails hänseln ihn durch einen Beitrag seiner Niederlage gegen seinen Mangel an Fähigkeiten, sondern besteht darauf, Knuckles ist es Pech, und schnappt Temperament. ☀Später an Amys Haus, Knuckles ist Trübsal blasen und rauchender über seine Pechsträhne zu Sonic in dieser Woche vor Amy und Sticks. Während Amy in darüber zu reden, mit Knuckles gezogen Sticks Verdächtigen gab es eine Verschiebung in der Glück Gleichgewicht des Universums und berät Knuckles, um durch sein Pech, indem sie sich so viel Unglück wie möglich zu verbrennen. Obwohl Amy ist skeptisch, glaubt, Knuckles es und startet bringen Schaden für sich selbst, wie zB Fallenlassen Felsbrocken auf sich selbst, einen Sprung in Schluchten und schießen sich selbst aus einer Kanone in einem Bienenstock. Trotz seiner Verletzungen, Knuckles besucht Sonic bei seiner Hütte für einige Trash-Talking, aber Sonic ist nur Sorgen um Knuckle des Wohlbefindens. ☀Bei Dr. Eggman Höhle, Dr. Eggman übt seine Reflexe in einem Spiel von Laser-Tag mit Orbot, Cubot und seine anderen Robotern, wo Eggman gewinnt aufgrund einer unwahrscheinlichen erschossen. Orbot Kreiden es bis zu einer Verschiebung in der Glück Gleichgewicht des Universums, die Eggman gibt die Idee, mit seinem aktuellen Glückssträhne, um eine Invasion zu Bygone Insel, die nicht vom Team Sonic vereitelt werden können, zu starten. Unterdessen nimmt Knuckles Spülen sein Pech zu Fuß in der Mitte eines Meteorschauer und versuchte, getroffen zu werden. Sonic, Tails und Amy sind immer besorgt, und Sonic ist überzeugt, einen Sinn in Knuckles zu sprechen, aber sie sind nur am Ende streiten über das, was zu Sonic Siege beigetragen. Tails und Amy versucht der Suche nach Sticks um Hilfe, aber sie ist zuversichtlich, Knuckles wird sein Glück umdrehen, bevor er getötet wird, ist. Zurück in der Meteorschauer, Sonic überzeugt Knuckles, seine Selbstverletzungen durch eine Gopher-Kugel-Rückkampf mit ihm, die von Eggman vorbei in seinem Eggmobile und ruinieren Knuckles 'Schuss verwöhnt wird. ☀In dem Dorf, Eggman, Orbot und Cubot Invasion läuft gut, wenn Team-Sonic auftaucht und Ecke Eggman. Wie Knuckles scheint aber, herabfallende Trümmer streut-Team Sonic, so dass Eggman zu entkommen, während Prahlerei über sein Glück. Sonic kritisiert dann Knuckles dafür, ein Fluch, und provoziert ihn in die Arme Dr. Eggman; Amy versucht, Knuckles zurückrufen, aber Sonic stoppt sie und enthüllt, dass dies alles nur ein Teil seines Plans. Zurück im Dorf, bringt Eggman her die Mega um die Dorfbewohner zu terrorisieren, wenn Knuckles gelangt zu ihm zu ziehen. Es ist dann die Mega zerstört sich selbst aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion von Knuckles 'Unglück ausgelöst und zwingt Eggman und seine Lakaien zu fliehen (obwohl Eggman weiterhin alles in Kauf zu nehmen). Knuckles ist entmutigt, aber Sonic und Sticks eintreffen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf eine geheime Mission, und indem er sein Pech zu überwältigen Eggmans Glück, Knuckles, der den Schuss Village, und beendete damit seine Pechsträhne. Als das Team nach Hause geht, fragt Knuckles, wo sein Pech ging, die entpuppt sich auf Tails bestanden, wenn Schmutz auf der Oberseite des Fuchses fällt. Beteiligte Firmen Dr. Eggman bezieht sich auf die Mega als neuer Roboter und im Grunde eines Prototyps, obwohl sie bereits mit in "Übersetzen Diese" erschienen. Dies liegt daran, diese Episode vor "Übersetzen Frage", wie die Folgen nicht unbedingt Luft in ihren Fertigungsauftrag produziert. *Trivia Die Umstände der Ausstrahlung dieser Episode machen ein paar Verweise auf die gemeinsamen Aberglauben über Pech: Diese Episode in den Vereinigten Staaten am Tag nach Freitag, der 13. ausgestrahlt. Freitag, der 13. wird als der Tag des Unglücks anerkannt. Diese Episode wurde als das dreizehnte in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie, die als eine Unglückszahl ist gelüftet. Das Buch, das Sonic liest bei seiner Hütte ist Sonic Autobiographie, ein Element, das in der Überschallknall zu finden ist: Zerbrochene Kristall in QNC den Spielzeugladen. Orbot und Cubot Sonic und Tails Masken aus "Buster" wieder in dieser Episode zu sehen. Die von Knuckles verwendet Kanone, um sich selbst schießen aus der Mine ist die gleiche, die er in "Circus der plündert" verwendet. Diese Episode ist das zweite Mal Knuckles trat Dr. Eggman, das erste Mal, dass in Überschallknall # 1- # 2 in den Sonic Boom Comic-Serie, auch wenn er zum ersten Mal war eine verdeckte Agenten.